fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nawet nie mrugnij/scenariusz
Fretka namawia chłopców aby pomogli jej sprawdzić co sprawia, że ich wynalazki znikają. Chłopcy budują wielki wynalazek i wspólnie z przyjaciółmi i siostrą zaczynają go pilnować. Dundersztyc buduje uniewidzialniator, który trafia w wynalazek chłopców. Nawet nie mrugnij (Fretka rozmawia ze Stefą w swoim pokoju.) Stefa: (Czyta magazyn.) Chłopaki też są ludźmi. Jeśli któryś ci się podoba, poczuje się pewnie, jeśli będzie mógł mówić o sobie. Dobra, pogubiłam się przy słowach, że chłopaki też są ludźmi. Fretka: (Obserwuje przez okno braci.) Yyyh! Stefa: Fretka, w tym artykule wyraźnie piszą, żeby nie warczeć psychopatycznie. Chłopcy czują się wtedy niepewnie. Fretka: Popatrz tylko na nich. Znów coś kombinują. U, przyłapie ich dziś i to na pewno. Stefa: Wiesz, że mówisz to codziennie. Fretka: Ponieważ oni codziennie coś kombinują. Zawsze kiedy przyprowadzam mamę, żeby ich przyłapać, ich głupi wynalazek znika. Stefa: Wiesz, według mnie, przed wszystkim źle się do tego zabierasz. Nie skupiaj się na chłopcach, skup się na ich wynalazku. Jeśli dowiesz się gdzie znikają, będziesz mogła zabrać tam mamę i wreszcie pokażesz jej dowody. Fretka: Tak! Stefa, jesteś genialna! Stefa: Wow! No proszę, powiedziałabyś to mojej mamie? (Dziewczyny idą do ogródka, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb tworzą plany na dzisiaj.) Fretka: Cześć Fineasz! Fineasz: Joł! Fretka: Eh, to prawda, że codziennie budujecie wynalazki? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: A czy powiesz mi co robicie, żeby one zniknęły? Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: I... a niby dlaczego? Fineasz: Bo nie znikają przez nas. Fretka: Och, więc co się z nimi dzieje, co? Fineasz: Nie wiemy jak znikają. Nie musimy sprzątać, a darowanemu koniowi nie patrz się w zęby. Fretka: Chcecie mi wmówić, że nie jesteście nawet ciut ciekawi, co się z nimi dzieje? Fineasz: Tak, nawet jesteśmy trochę ciekawi. Mh? Może coś zbudujemy, a wy tego przypilnujecie? Będziecie wiedzieć co się z tym stanie. Fretka: Całkiem niezły plan. (Na stronie do Stefy) Plan jak was przyłapać. (Dziewczyny przybijają sobie piątkę.) W porządku, niech będzie wielkie i oczywiste. (Fineasz i Ferb konstruują nowy wynalazek, a Fretka i Stefa obserwują to siedząc na leżakach.) Fretka: Pamiętaj, nie możemy ich spuścić z oczu choćby na sekundę. Stefa: A czy mogę mrugać? Fretka: Nie! Trzymaj, sól fizjologiczna. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez wielką bramę opatrzoną neonami, migającymi lampkami i muzyczką rodem z kasyna, jednak nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi, bo wszyscy są skupieni na maszynie Fineasz i Ferba.) Major Monogram: Jak sądzisz, przesada? Och, łapie właściwy nastrój. W ten weekend jadę do Las Vegas. Dooobra.... Według naszych źródeł, Dundersztyc pracuje nad promieniem niewidzialności. To raczej nic dobrego. Musisz mu koniecznie w tym przeszkodzić. Niech szczęście będzie z tobą. Szczęście karciarza! Hacia! (Fineasz i Ferb tworzą wynalazek.) Izabela: (Odwiedza chłopców.) Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy wielki i oczywisty symulator. Izabela: Super! Kiedy jazda? Fretka: Nikt na niczym nie jeździ! Mamy go obserwować. Fineasz: Fretka chce wiedzieć, czy zniknie. Izabela: Dooobrze... Buford: (Odwiedza chłopców z Baljeetem pod pachą.) Wooo! Co to jest? Fretka: Tak, tak, tak, ich kolejny super wynalazek. Stańcie z tyłu i pomóżcie nam patrzeć. Buford: (Do Baljeeta.) Co mam teraz w planach? Baljeet: Teraz robisz ze mnie torbę podróżną. Buford: Dobra! (Pepe odwiedza Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: To ty, Panie Dziobaku. Jesteś w samą porę. W samą porę na pułapkę! (Dundersztyc zamyka Pepe w niewidzialnej celi.) Czy Major Monogram nie mówił ci, że robię miotacz niewidzialności? (Pepe wzrusza ramionami.) Więc go zrobiłem i siedzisz teraz w niewidzialnej celi. Nawet zostawiłem ci niewidzialny, blaszany kubek do gry. (Pepe bierze kubek i ociera nim o celę.) No proszę, piękne dźwięki. A oto, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, mój Uniewidzialniator! (Dundersztyc włącza inator, z którego wystrzela wielki, fioletowy laser.) Chcesz pewnie wiedzieć, do czego on mi jest potrzebny, prawda? Kojarzysz zapewne chwile, kiedy te urocze dziewczynki z Zastępu Ogników przychodzą, żeby sprzedać herbatniki, czy coś innego. Zapominasz opuścić rolety , więc gdy stają przy drzwiach, to od razu cię widzą. Widzą, że oglądasz sobie telewizję, lub nie wiem co. I nie możesz udawać, że cie nie ma w domu, bo cię widzą. Patrzą tym swoim błagalnym wzrokiem zaczynasz czuć się winny i... wymyśliłem, że strzele w nie promienie, żeby nie musieć na nie patrzeć. (Po budowie wynalazku wszyscy w ogródku obserwują go.) Fretka: (Ginger przeciera oczy.) Ej! Żadnego mrugania. (Piosenka Patrzymy i czekamy) Fineasz: Patrzymy i czekamy, Naszych oczu i uszu nadstawiamy. Z pozoru wszystko widać, Lecz za chwilę może Zniknąć gdzieś. Wpatrujmy się mocno, Wpatrujmy się z całych sił! Bo może się okazać, Że go nie ma, Choć był! Czy czary, czy magia, Czy ktoś sobie z nas kpi? Więc patrzymy i czekamy. Wlepiamy mocno gały Aż z orbit wyjdą nam I dopóki mama nie wróci Do domu, to musi Tu stać! Więc nie waż się Mrugnąć, bo nikt Nie wie, czy to Nie zniknie gdzieś! Więc patrzymy, czekamy, Więc patrzymy, czekamy, I patrzymy, czekamy, Patrzymy... Buford: (Przejeżdża dłonią przed twarzą Baljeeta, przez to jego źrenice zaczynają latać.) Hehehehe! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Widzisz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Calutki obszar najbliższych Trzech... Ejej! Co ty robisz? (Pepe niewidzialnym pilnikiem próbuje uciec z celi.) Masz niewidzialny pilnik? Sam tego chciałeś! Nie mam innego wyjścia, jak otworzyć właz i wypuścić niewidzialnego tygrysa. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi niewidzialny tygrys.) Mh? Czy-czy czujesz jakieś gryzienie, albo drapanie? Pytam, ponieważ... Aaaa! (Tygrys atakuje Dundersztyca.) Do tyłu! Aaa! Masz się cofnąć! Eh! (Przegania biczem tygrysa.) Gdzie ty jesteś, żebym mógł cię trafić tym batem. No już, do tyłu, powiedziałem do tyłu i to już, to tyłu! (Wprowadza tygrysa do klatki i zamyka właz.) Eh, muszę to jeszcze trochę dopracować. Gdybym ten właz umieścił w twojej celi, miałbyś teraz spore kłopo..aaa! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Dundersztyca przelatuje przez swój promień i staje się niewidzialny.) Hehehe! A teraz Pepe Panie Dziobaku nie będziesz wiedzieć skąd nadciągnie ostateczny cios. Jestem niewidzialną zagadką. Poruszam się bezszelestnie. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Aua! Och, znalazłeś mnie po moim głosie. Może raczej przestań! Przestań! (Pepe pcha Dundersztyca, który przechodząc ponownie przez promień pojawia się.) Mh, a to ciekawe! Jeśli już się jest niewidzialnym, to promień przywraca ponownie... aua! (Pepe uderza w Dundersztyca krzesłem, które staje się niewidzialne.) Eh, czy ktoś widział co to było? (W ogródku, wszyscy obserwują wynalazek.) Stefa: Too.. długo to jeszcze potrwa? Fretka: Zwykle wszystko znika, gdy dzieciaki kończą się na tym bawić i... chwila moment, już wiem! Macie się na tym bawić! No już, ruszać się, już! Fineasz: Dobra. Buford: Eee, ja mogę zmienić plany. Baljeet: Ja kiedyś mogłem. (Dzieci zaczynają bawić się na symulatorze.) Fineasz: Hahaha! Izabela: Hahaha! Fineasz: Aoaoao! Buford: Hahawooo! To jest czadowe! Fretka: Śmiejcie się, puki jeszcze możecie... (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Dundersztyc uderza Pepe, którego głowa przechodzi przez promień i znika.) Heheh! Spójrz na siebie, jesteś tułowiem! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) Uaaa! Uuu! Mam już ciebie dość! (Pepe przerzuca Dundersztyca, którego nogi przechodzą przez promień i znikają.) Uuu? No proszę, nogi zniknęły. Aaa! (Pepe pchnie ze sobą Dundersztyc przez promień i dziobakowi znikają cały tułów, a Dundersztycowi zostają same nogi.) (Dundersztyc goni Pepe i kiedy go łapie, ten przechodzi przez promień i znika mu tylko głowa, po czym przywraca widzialność sobie i Dundersztycowi.) (Dzieci kończą się bawić i powracają na miejsca.) Fretka: Dobra, fajnie było. A teraz wszyscy wracać na miejsca. tak, a teraz wszyscy patrzymy. (U Dundersztyca Pepe zeskakuje z inatora, zmieniając jego projektomanię i promień leci w miasto.) Jeszcze sekundka. (Na dźwięk klaksonu samochodu mamy, wszyscy odwracają się, a za ich plecami znika symulator.) Ho, to mama wróciła, cudownie! Teraz już na pewno mi uwie... (Patrzy, że symulator znika.) Aaaaa! Fineasz, coś, ty zrobił?! Fineasz: Ale ja niczego nie zrobiłem. Fretka: Hej, to mama! Tak się dzieje, gdy wraca do domu. (Biegnie do mamy.) Mamo! Mamo! Zrób coś dla mnie i proszę, cofnij się trochę! (Mama cofa samochód.) Linda: Aaaa, dobrze... Fretka: Jakieś zmiany!? Fineasz: Znów jest! Fretka: Naprawdę podziałało. Dobrze mamo, wracaj, wracaj! (Wynalazek znika.) Fineasz: Znów go nie ma! Izabela: Fretka, jak ty to robisz? Fretka: (Cofa samochód mamy.) Do tyłu, do tyłu, do tyłu! Najwyraźniej w podjeździe jest ukryty jakiś czujnik. Tylko gdzie? Przecież musi gdzieś tu być. (Fretka zgina się na dwie strony i maszyna pojawia się i znika.) Dzieci: Znów jest! Zniknął! Znów jest! Zniknął! Jest! Zniknął! Jest! Zniknął! Linda: Fretka, widzę, że masz jakieś porachunki z podjazdem, więc zaparkuje od frontu. (Linda przeparkowuje samochód.) Dzieci: Znów jest! Fretka: Wiem. Stamtąd też to może zobaczyć! (Biegnie przed dom.) Mamo! Linda: (Poszukuje czegoś w torbie.) Chwileczkę skarbie, tylko to wezmę. Fretka: Popatrz! (Kiedy Linda się odwraca, znika symulator.) Nie! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ej Fretka, on tu wciąż jest, tylko jest niewidzialny! Fretka: (Z przed domu) Co? Wciąż tu jest? Stefa: Fretka, chodź i zobacz! (Fretka biegnie do ogródka i dotyka wynalazek.) Fretka: Hem? Hy, wiem! (Biegnie po farbę.) Linda: Fretka, dokąd pędzisz? Fretka: Zaraz wracam! (Biegnie po farbę i postanawia oblać nią wynalazek.) Hyhyhyhyhy! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Myślisz, że mnie pokonałeś, ale nic z tego, bo jednym kliknięciem zmieniam uniewidzialniator w dezintegrator. I teraz dopiero masz przechlapane! (Pepe unika dezintegratora, którego promień trafia w wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba, powodując jego zniszczenie.) (Pepe kieruje promień w panel sterowania inatora, niszcząc go.) Ej, to mi było bardzo potrzebne. (Linda wchodzi do ogródka.) Linda: Cześć dzieci! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Kupiłam... Fretka: Z drogi, z drogi! (Biegnie z farbą do ogródka.) Linda: Fretka, co ty wyprawiasz? Fretka: Zobaczysz! Wszyscy zobaczą! Hahahaha! Haha! (Wylewa farbę na trawę, ponieważ wynalazek znika.) Nic nie rozumiem! Hy, nic nie rozumiem! Niczego już nie rozumiem! Linda: Fretka, nie wiem, o co ci teraz chodziło, ale serdecznie zapraszam cię na ciasteczka, jak tylko posprzątasz. Chodźcie dzieci! (Wszyscy idą do kuchni.) Dzieci: Tak! Ciasteczka! Buford: Ja lubić ciasteczka. Baljeet: Mniam! Ferb: (Zatrzymuje się przy Fretce.) Wszyscy na to patrzyliśmy. Ale według teorii kwantowej, już sama obserwacja eksperymentu zmienia jego wynik. Fretka: Teraz to mówisz? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2